


Making Up For Lost Time

by AngelLove101



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Best Friends, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Child Abuse, Cutting, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mpreg, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLove101/pseuds/AngelLove101
Summary: Chanyeol was given to Minseok at the age of 5. Minseok was 15.When he was 13 Minseok left to travel with his boyfriend telling Chanyeol he'd only be gone a few weeks, months at most.He was gone 3 years.He left Chanyeol an innocent boy to raise himself while he went to have fun. How is Chanyeol going to react when the only parent he's ever known comes back.





	1. Hes Gone!!

"Minnie Hyung, I'm home!" Chanyeol called as he locked the front door and took his shoes off. Normally he'd be greeted by his guardian laying on the couch working or watching TV. Sometimes he'd even come out of the kitchen wearing an apron to welcome him home. When he was welcomed with only silence he frowned.

He looked at the floor and saw that his shoes weren't where they would usually be either. In fact, the only shoes there at all were 3 pairs of Chanyeols sneakers and one pair of work shoes that Minseok let him borrow when he helped downstairs at the coffee shop. Normally Minseok would have at least one pair of sneakers beside Chanyeols.

"Minseok hyung? Hyung are you home?" he called walking throughout the apartment in confusion. As he walked into the hall and saw Minseoks and his door opened his frowned deepened. Neither one ever left the bedroom door open. Chanyeol walked into the room, turned on the lights and saw on the bed a letter. Before opening it, he looked around the room and noticed a lot of Minseoks things were gone. Not everything, but most of the stuff he uses daily.

He walked into the living room and read the writing on top of the envelope. To Yeollie was all that was written... he hesitated at first, but after a good 3 seconds he opened it he felt like crying.

_**Dear Chanyeol,** _

_**By the time you read this, you will be home from school and realize that I am not there. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to greet you, and I am sorry that I will not be there to great you for a while. I was asked a few days ago to go and help Kris with his own coffee shop and I really needed to do it. Kris is after all the one that helped me open and maintain mine. I already have things set up so that the bills will be coming out of our joint account electronically, so you do not have to worry about that. Every 3rd Saturday Luhan is going to drop by and pay their rent. I told him to do it in cash that way you can use that money to take care of yourself and get whatever you think you will need. He is also going to get wired money from our account so he can pay for your school. Luhan and Sehun also promised they'd look after you and the coffee shop while I am away. I promise to be home soon Yeol so try not to feel too lonely okay. Sehun is going to be running the shop while I am away, and he promised to let you help whenever you want. I will only be away for a few weeks, maybe to a few months. Remember to lock all the windows and the balcony door. Make sure to unplug everything when you are not using them okay. I want to make sure you're safe even when I'm far away! I love you Chanyeol, I'll be home soon!** _

_**All My Love,** _

_**Minseok Kim** _

_**December 12th, 2015** _

_**P.S. Keep up the good work with the school. Keep striving for your dream. Don't let anyone keep you away from that!** _

Chanyeol who was usually so happy couldn't stop the frown that stayed on his face. Minseok never left a letter when he had to go out of town. Usually, it would be to see the buyers for the products they sell at the coffee shop or when one of his investors wanted to hold a meeting, but couldn't make it. Minseok always made sure to get ahold of him somehow or came and took him out of school for the day. He never just left, and he would have at least asked if Chanyeol wanted to go with him.

He searched their closet, dresser and then their shared bathroom. Almost all Minseoks things were missing. If he was only going to be gone for a few weeks why'd he takes most of his things?

Chanyeol pulled out his phone and called Minseok. Voicemail. He hung up and tried again. Voicemail. He tried it a few more times and finally gave up when he reached the voicemail for the 10th time. Not long after the last call Chanyeol sighed and felt defeated. He went and locked the bedroom window and walked back to the living room. Once he saw how empty the living room looked without his guardian he shook his head and smiled. Even if it didn't reach his eyes. He'll only be gone a few weeks it'll all be okay. He thought sitting down in front of the coffee table, turning on music on his phone and then pulled out his homework.

Minseok told him to keep his focus in school so instead of worrying about how most of Minseoks' things were missing or how he wouldn't answer his phone he started his homework.

_Not knowing that Minseok was smiling at him from the security cameras that they had set up a few months ago when the police gave out warnings about all the break-ins that have been happening lately. The cameras were set up so Minseok could see what was going on at the building on his phone._

** 2 hours later **

Chanyeol jumped when loud banging was heard from the front door. No one as far as he knew was supposed to come over. He was even more shocked when the key code pinged letting him know that someone was coming in.

He got up leaving his homework alone and walked to the door. He was excited because he thought it was Minseok. His smile fell however when he saw Luhan carrying bags of groceries and closing the door. Luhan lived next door to Chanyeol and Minseok with his lover Sehun. Minseok and he gave them cheap rent if they helped take care of the coffee shop and the maintenance of the building. Maybe even helped watch out for Chanyeol while they were at it, but Chanyeol never lets them live that down. He didn't need them to look after his after all.

"What are you doing here Lu-ge?" Chanyeol asked moving to grab one of the bags and started walking to the kitchen before he could answer.

"Xiumin told me to check up on you as much as I can and since today is the only day I get out early I decided that I would today. I bought groceries because Minseok told me that he didn't get to do any shopping before he left." Luhan said taking off his shoes and following Chanyeol into the kitchen. As Luhan walked through the living room he smiled. He wasn't surprised to see Chanyeols school books out. Chanyeol was always on top of getting ahead in school.

"You don't have to check up on me you know. This isn't the first time he's been gone for a few weeks." Chanyeol said moving to place the bag on the island in the kitchen. He gave Luhan a small smile as he walked past him and back to the living room and began working on his homework again.

"Hey, I've always checked on you. Even when you were still little and needed to stay with us. Remember when he first left for a week? You had to sleep with Sehun and I the entire time." He said opening the cabinets "You wouldn't let Sehun go the entire time. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay." Luhan said moving around the kitchen and putting away the groceries.

Chanyeol worked in silence and the only noise being heard was cabinets and the fridge opening occasionally. He didn't care to know what all Luhan was doing until he heard pots and pans moving and a low sizzling of bacon.

"Lu-Ge?" Chanyeol called and moved back to the kitchen when he realized Luhan was making him breakfast for dinner. He only ever did that when he's trying to hide something. He couldn't figure out what the other was trying to hide until he realized Minseok is best friends with Luhan. He'd tell Luhan more than he'd ever tell Chanyeol.

"How long is Minnie Hyung really going to be gone? Tell me the truth please!" He asked moving closer to him. He watched as Luhan tensed, but continued cooking. He knew he asked the right question, but he didn't know if he really wanted the answer.

"He told me he would be gone for a few months. That's why he wanted me to check on you. He is going to wire money to my account, so I can get your groceries once a week and he told me to make sure your school is paid for once a month. He put Sehun in charge of the coffee shop until he gets back." Luhan said finishing the food. Chanyeol started shaking and he didn't understand why. He moved away from Luhan's view so he wouldn't see his reaction. Taking a seat at the table because he could feel his legs start losing its feelings.

"He wouldn't answer when I called, is he answering you?" Chanyeol said moving to connect his hands to stop the shaking. He winced when he couldn't control the crack in his voice. Chanyeol noticed Luhan's hand stop and watched the way he took a deep breath. Without a word, Luhan grabbed the plate on the counter and carefully put the food he was making on it.

"I talked to him about an hour ago," Chanyeol could tell that he was hesitating, "Maybe his phone was dead earlier when you tried to call him. I'm sure it was just an accident. Now make sure to eat everything and clean up, I need to go home before Sehun starts to worry." Luhan said placing the plate of food on the table, hugging and kissing Chanyeols cheek.

Chanyeol watched as he left and refused to make eye contact with him when he turned back before opening the door. He was about to say something before Luhan interrupted.

"You're always welcome to come over when you're feeling lonely Channie okay. Sehun said you could help out at the coffee shop whenever you want." and with that, he was left alone in the apartment he had shared with Minseok since he was 10 when they came back from China and opened the coffee shop downstairs.

Luhan and Sehun had come a few weeks later and helped open the shop and get settled while Sehun started his first year of college and Luhan got his job as CEO at Park Pharmaceutical Company. When he was offered the job he was hesitant, but when he realized how much Sehun missed Seoul he decided that they would go for as long as he wanted. Besides they had a place to go since Minseok owned the whole building and offered them the apartment beside his.

Chanyeol didn't eat that night. He didn't finish his homework. And he didn't get any sleep. He laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling just watching the fan. He had a feeling something was wrong, but he just couldn't see or figure out what it was. He was so lost in his mind he didn't even realize it was the next morning until an alarm went off from his phone signaling time to shower for school.

That was the first crack in his depression and the first one that mattered more than anyone ever realized was important.

** The end of chapter 1. I hope it was good :) **

** Questions that I chose to answer in case you wonder!! **

**1\. Chanyeol does not know that Minseok is watching him through the cameras. He does know about them, but he doesn't know that they are connected to Minseoks phone.**

**2\. Luhan met Sehun when he was 14 and had first moved to China, Luhan was in his first year of college and Sehun was in his first year of high school. They met when Sehuns father hired Luhan to teach him Chinese.**

**3\. In this story, there will be underage sex, drugs, underage drinking, and mental and physical abuse. If you don't want to read it, then don't.**

**4\. Kris is Minseok best friend and his fuck buddy. Neither one will develop feelings for each other. Minseok loves Chanyeol and Kris loves Tao.**

**5\. Spoiler, Chanyeol lost his virginity to Taemin and Jongin when he was high on Ecstasy. (Minseok does know because of the cameras. He just didn't know that Chanyeol was under the influence when it happens.)**


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoy!!!!

Over the next few weeks, Chanyeol felt lost. He didn't have a lot of friends at school that he could talk to, so it was all bottled up inside his mind. He didn't even really have any friends period. Everyone that he didn't meet at school he met because of Minseok and it didn't feel right to tell them how he was feeling alone. How he was feeling abandoned.

Once a week Luhan would bring groceries and make sure he was still alive. That was usually on a Monday because that was the only day he got out of work before 7. Tuesday or Thursday Sehun would come by after he closed the coffee shop to see if Chanyeol wanted to do anything outside of school but was always denied by the excuses of doing homework or he was too tired.

Weeks went by and Sehun stopped coming over during the school days and started coming on weekends. Chanyeol didn't have any good excuses so sometimes he went out with him, but others he would tell him he wasn't feeling good and close the door before Sehun could ask him anything. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with them. He did, after all, Sehun was the closest person to him other than Minseok. He didn't understand why he was feeling so drained and forgotten. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong to talk to the people he met through Minseok without Minseok with him. He didn't understand how come this time felt so different than all the other times Minseok had left for business.

Christmas and New Years' came and went and even though he had a gift delivered the night before from Minseok and given gifts from his and Minseoks friends he still felt forgotten.

Every night before falling asleep he would try to call him. Try to see if he would just answer and tell him that he missed him and loved him, and every night his heart broke more because the calls were never answered. Every Friday he sent an email of how his week and the weekend before went and how he was planning to send the next weekend. He could tell the emails were being read, but he never got a reply. He never got anything back.

He didn't realize when Luhan told him months he meant months. He went through the rest of his seventh-grade year alone. No one to come to his school functions and no one to pick him up on days he really didn't want to be there because the other kids wouldn't stop picking on him. On days like that he'd go home and cry in the bathroom. Most nights when that happened he ended up sleeping in the bathtub or on the ground. One of those nights when he was just laying on the ground letting the tears flow he accidentally scratched his leg on a nail that was sticking out from the sink. Looking at the blood made his tears slow and the pain made him feel a little better. He realized then a way he could get his pain out without having to tell people. That night he started cutting and he couldn't deny that he felt a little better.

Chanyeol was alone and he couldn't help himself when he realized that hurting himself might be the best way to cope with it.

**_ 3 years later _ **

It's been three years since he was left alone.  
Three years after he was left abandoned.   
And for what!? He saw the pictures in Luhan's apartment. He saw the pictures on Minseoks Instagram and Facebook.   
Pictures of Minseok and some guy touring around China when he had told Chanyeol he was only going to help his friend open a coffee shop!  
He didn't understand why Minseok could post on Facebook and Instagram, but he couldn't answer a phone call or a text. Why didn't he want him?

He wanted to know what was wrong with him that his parents left him with their childhood best friend and left to go have more children. He wanted to know what was so wrong with him that the one person he cared for more than anything suddenly left him alone for years. Holidays had come and gone, and he would always receive something the night before each one. Even on his birthday, he would get a gift. Maybe he wasn't forgotten, but he still felt abandoned.

** Club EXO **

Nothing.  
He felt nothing, but the funny feeling he gets when he's crossed fazed!   
The grinding bodies on both sides and the blasting music didn't even connect to his mind.  
He was in pure bliss.

He didn't even realize one of the guys was trying to pull him into the men's room until he was pulled away from the man that was dancing with him. He didn't try to pull away though, no he had decided to follow slowly. At least until someone else had grabbed his arm.  
Pulled away from the man he didn't even realize the man had his hand on his shirt and had started unbuttoning it until he was forced to sit on a couch with cold air hitting his chest. He looked up to see five different pairs of eyes looking at him.  
"What t... the hell!?" He snapped trying to get up off the couch only to be pushed back down. "I was having an f... fun asshole!"  
"Shut up and give me a moment to figure out how crossfaded you are!" A voice he vaguely recognized as Luhan's snapped at him. He didn't have time to process what he said before a hand grabbed his jaw and a pair of eyes looked at him. When he tried to look away Luhan's grip tightened.  
"Not t... that much! Jimin didn't have anything as strong as he normally d... does!" Chanyeol stuttered as a bright light blinded him. He didn't understand what was going on.  
Nothing was said as he was checked out.  
"He seems okay," that was Yixing's voice. "I think some fluids and rest will be good. Minseok shouldn't be home for another hour. That'll give you enough time to get him home, showered and in bed." The other voice resembling Yixing sounded as his face was let go.  
Minseok.  
The one that left him.  
Quickly Chanyeol stood and slapped away Yixing and Luhan's hands so he could move away from them.  
"I don't wanna l... leave yet! I'm having fun!! Just leave m... me alone!" He snapped walking to the door. He was about to open it when an arm grabbed and tightened its hold on his wrist.  
"Luhan you know he's going to kill all of us when he finds out Chanyeols been drinking. Let alone been given drugs!" The Junmyeons voice said pulling Chanyeol back to the couch.  
He slowly sat down and glared at each of the men until he saw Taemin. His face brightened, and he giggled.  
"T... Taemin I don't wanna leave!!! Can't I stay, please? You can play with me." Chanyeol asked moving so his body was facing away from the ones he didn't like. He saw Taemin eyebrows shoot up in surprise and look at the other four in the room, but Chanyeol didn't care. "I wanna play some more can we play? I don't wanna play with them."   
He didn't notice the glares Taemin was getting as he moved to pull him on the couch with him. That's when they noticed Chanyeol was too messed up to realize what he was suggesting.   
"Yeollie do you even realize what that man was going to do if we hadn't brought you back here?" Sehun asked moving to get the boys eyes back on him.   
"He likes playing to. His friends like joining. Sometimes my back hurts when their down and I have bruises. You're supposed to be nice to people when they buy you things. Right Taemin?" Chanyeol said moving to sit on the man's lap.   
"Minseok is going to kill us." Junmyeon murmured shaking his head in disbelieve. "He's also going to have your heads for this Luhan, Sehun! You were supposed to watch him!" Junmyeon snapped pulling Chanyeol away from Taemin.   
"W... Why do you keep saying Minseoks going to be mad?" Chanyeol asked as he turned to the other four.  
"We need to get you home Chanyeol," Yixing said moving to cover for Junmyeons slip.   
"I... If we go will you play with me?" He asked following the man.   
"No sweetie you're too young to worry about playing with others. We need to get you sobered up though. Please come with me." Yixing said pulling him towards the door.  
No one not even Taemin expected Chanyeol to pull away.   
"No! Y... you none of you can tell me what to do! Leave m... me alone! It's what your good at!" He yelled moving back to the door that they had first brought him through and back into the crowd! He didn't want to be there with them anymore.   
As he was walking towards the door he was stopped by the man he was with earlier.   
"Can you take me home?" Chanyeol asked not noticing the other 5 men watching. He didn't even notice the man's smile as he nodded, and they headed towards his car.  
"I'm Namjoon."   
"Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol please listen to us! What you're doing isn't healthy." Chanyeol heard Sehun yell before opening the door to the car.

"Why do you care all of s... sudden? You went to China to see him and you didn't tell or take me with you. You knew he left me. You all knew it! No one cared enough to tell me I was left abandoned again. I hate all of you!" Chanyeol yelled closing the door and not looking back to see their faces. He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want this.

"Here take this," Namjoon said placing a pill in his hand. "It'll loosen you up okay," he said starting to drive in the direction he knew too well.

"I... I don't think you're supposed to take different drugs at the same time. Jimin said so." Chanyeol said looking at the pill in wonder and soon after shaking his head. "W... Won't something bad happen if I do?" Chanyeol said moving to give the pill back when Namjoon handed him an opened bottle of water.

"Trust me." was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

** FLASHBACK **

"Hyung why did mommy abandon me?" 8-year-old Chanyeol asked moving to sit on Minseoks lap.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Some kids at school were making fun of me because I don't have a mommy and daddy," Chanyeol said moving so he was facing Minseok. "I told them I do they just left me with you for a little bit and one of the older kids told me that they abandoned me. He was mean Minnie he told me they left because of my big ears and because I wear glasses. Is that why they didn't want me anymore?"

Minseok looked at him in sadness. He had hoped Chanyeol wouldn't ask these questions until he was older.

"No baby that's not why they left. You see when your mommy had you she was just a teenager. No older than 14." Minseok said moving his hands to rub Chanyeols head. "I know she loved you she was just young and didn't really know how to take care of you. When you were a baby my mother watched you while she continued school. Your father was always working so you never really had a relationship with him. He was 20 when you were born. Your mother was forced to marry him when she got pregnant with you."

"If mommy loves me why isn't she here?"

"The year she graduated high school she got accepted into a college in America. Your father gave her the choice of staying with you and going to college here or going to college in America and leave you with a family member. She chose to leave you with me. We grew up together and when I got my own place she knew I'd be able to be here for you when she couldn't."

"Did my dad go with her?"

"Yes, he got a job in some company and transferred over there 2 months before she started school. Chanyeol do you not want to be here anymore? Is that why you're asking all these questions?"

"No, I like being with you. I just wanted to understand why mommy and daddy left me. You won't leave me, will you?" Chanyeol asked looking up at Minseok with the saddest puppy eyes he could give.

"I promise to never leave you. Ever okay. We'll be together forever I promise." Minseok said hooking his pinky with Chanyeols and they both giggled.

_** END FLASHBACK ** _

Chanyeol woke up sore. He looked around and noticed he was in his apartment and on his bed. He sat up and groaned in pain.  _What happens last night?_  Was all he could ask as he looked around. Water and painkillers were on his night table.  _Taemin was so thoughtful_. Moving to take the pills and down the water.

He was about to get up and head to the bathroom to shower when he heard a noise.  _Was Taemin still here?_  He thought walking towards the noise.

"Taemin what're you still doing here? Won't Jongin be worried if you don't get home soon?" Chanyeol called rubbing his eyes and stepping into the kitchen.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

6 pairs of eyes on him. Junmyeon, Sehun, Luhan, Yixing, Taemin, and Minseok. Not believing this was really happening he blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes again before he looked back at the men.

Minseok was standing by the stove. He was wearing an apron and moving to fill the plates on the counter beside the stove with eggs.

"Yes, Taemin don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Minseok snapped moving to grab the plates and place them in front of each person expect for Taemin. Chanyeol flinched a little at the tone but was to surprise to do anything.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry about my part in all of this. I hope you still allow Chanyeol to be friends with my brother and me!" Taemin said moving to stand confusing Chanyeol even more. Once he saw that Taemin was about to leave he went into action.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't don't anything wrong Tae." Chanyeol said moving to get closer to the boy when a hand grabbed him and made him stop.

"He's the one that got you to try the drugs at the bar and to start drinking, isn't he?" Luhan asked pulling him to sit in the now empty chair.

"W... well yeah, but it wasn't just his fault. I wanted to try them. It was my choice to keep doing them." Chanyeol said looking at Luhan. Luhan had to look away or he would've forgotten why they were all here, to begin with.

"Exactly, so for the next 6 months, you will not be allowed to speak with Taemin outside of school and basketball practice. Luhan already gave me your school schedule and I expect you home by 6 pm every night until I say so." Minseok said sitting in front of Chanyeol. Who the hell did Minseok think he is? He can't just leave and then waltz back in thinking he can tell him what to do.

Chanyeol was getting mad and upset. "You can't do that! You aren't my father!" he snapped shocking everyone even Taemin. No one had ever heard Chanyeol yell at anyone unless he was high or drunk.

"No, I'm not your father and I don't want to be. I am however your guardian until you turn 18 and you will listen to me." Minseok said leaning back in his chair. Chanyeol couldn't believe this was happening.

"You can't just come back and start acting like a guardian again! That's not how it works! I don't have to listen to a fucking word you say!" he snapped standing and moving to leave the kitchen.

"Watch your mouth and come sit back down. We aren't done with discussing your punishment yet." Minseok yelled.

"Yes, we are! I'm not going to be here if you are! Give me 5 minutes to get some of my stuff and I'll be gone!" Chanyeol yelled moving toward the bedroom not caring about the yelling that was coming from the kitchen.

He slammed the door and moved to the closet. Only to stop when he noticed Minseoks side of the closet full. He went to the dresser and saw it full of both his and Minseoks stuff.

Chanyeol fell to the ground and started crying he didn't even notice when the door opened. He couldn't just come back after being gone for 3 years and expect things to be okay.

"I'm back for good Chanyeol," Minseok said kneeling in front of the crying teen. "I'm not going anywhere this time." He said reaching out to touch Chanyeols cheek only for Chanyeol to flinch back. The hurt he had at that moment couldn't be masked, no matter how much he tried.

"Don't," Chanyeol whispered looking at Minseok with so much pain Minseok almost had to look away. "Don't say that if you don't mean it!" Chanyeol cried as he said as he faced his guardian. "You promised that before and you left. Y... You left me Minseok. You left just like them" he cried.

He didn't see the pain and the regret in Minseoks eyes. He didn't even see the few tears come out of the eyes of the other in the hall.

Everyone knew how lonely Chanyeol was, but they thought that's what he wanted. No one knew not even Minseok how depressed he had gotten. No one had even suspected he was depressed until last week when Yixing called to tell them that he was admitted to the hospital for a failed suicide attempt. He never let anyone know and they were too distracted in their own living to even notice.

_** _END OF CHAPTER 2_ ** _

** _Answers_ **

1.  **Junmyeon, Yixing, Luhan, Taemin, and Sehun were the ones in the backroom. Sehun was the one that pulled Chanyeol away from Namjoon.**

2.  **Chanyeol lost his virginity to Taemin and Jongin when he was 14, he was high on ecstasy and didn't realize what happens until the next morning. He doesn't think it was rape and continues to have sex with them sometimes.**

3.  **Taemin is the first person that gave him drugs and the first person to give him alcohol.**

4.  **Chanyeol has had sex with 5 people, Taemin, Jongin, Namjoon, Jin, and Seungri.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it this far!!!!!


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos coming home!!

Someone could have stopped him. They could have seen how far gone in misery he had fallen. Yixing should have seen it as a doctor, but sadly he didn't and was the one that gave Chanyeol the sleeping pills. Chanyeol honestly didn't mean to take so many he just wanted to sleep and make the pain and loneliness go away even for just a little bit. He didn't want to die, he just wanted it to stop. Can anyone ever understand that without making him feel crazy?

** November 30th, 2017 **

"Yixing are you still coming this weekend?" Minseok asked as Yixing looked over Chanyeols chart. Minseok had seen the chart when he first answered the video chat but didn't know it was Chanyeols.

"Ge, I think it's time you came home to Chanyeol and for the coffee shop," Yixing said moving his eyes back and forth from the tablet screen where the video chat was happening to the papers telling him everything the E.R doctor had found out about Chanyeols condition.

"Why?" Minseok had asked as he looked away from the screen. Yixing knew someone had just entered Kris's shop. "Luhan told me Chanyeol is doing great in school and Sehun is making sure the coffee shop won't fail. Both are doing great, aren't they?" Yixing's frown deepened, that means that Luhan hadn't noticed Chanyeol cutting or the fact that he only weighed about 100 pounds either.

"Minseok, when is the last time Luhan told you Chanyeol is okay? I mean like mentally and physically okay. Not just in school."

"Now that I think about it he hasn't really said anything other than school," Minseok said moving to put down his coffee cup. "He's okay right?" he asked as he noticed finally looking at Yixing and noticed that he isn't smiling like he normally was. "What's the matter Yixing? Is Chanyeol okay?"

"Chanyeol is in the hospital for a 72-hour suicidal watch Ge," Yixing said watching as Minseok body tensed. "He was admitted last night because of an overdose of sleeping medication I prescribed him a few months ago."

"What... What do you mean suicide watch? He isn't suicidal Yixing!" Minseok snapped glaring at the screen and then towards the lady that told him to quiet down. "I know him more than anyone else and I know he wouldn't do that. Not after Dongjoon. Why did you give him the pills without my permission? Don't you need a guardian to sign the paperwork to give a minor medication?"

"Minseok, you've been gone for almost 3 years," Yixing said moving to look up at the boy in the hospital bed and then back at his screen. "I don't think you know him as well as you use to. He's a teenager now and he has a lot going on. He's' had sex, he's drinking and doing drugs. He is doing so good in school, but he isn't taking care of himself. Two months ago, he was admitted to the hospital because of exhaustion and dehydration and when I looked him over I could tell he hasn't gotten much sleep. He told me he hasn't been able to sleep so I gave him a prescription for some sleeping pills. Luhan is his guardian until you get back and he faxed over the signed papers. The pills weren't as strong as they could have been. He hasn't woken up, so I can't tell you if he really tried to kill himself or if he accidentally took many pills." Yixing said looking back at the chart and sighed.

"The E.R doctor said he needed to be on suicide watch until we have all the facts. He has multiple reasons for this. One is because he overdosed on pills, two is because of the scars and the cuts he has on his leg and his hips. The last reason is that he doesn't weigh what he should to his height and age range. He thinks he might have an eating disorder too. I can't go over another doctor's head if I don't know the full story. Especially not with all of his evidence showing what he says could be true." Yixing snapped not realizing he was talking too loudly until he Chanyeol whimpered.

"All I know is that you need to come home and help him. He isn't doing as good as he makes everyone believe. I can tell just by looking at him." he whispered.

"Let... Let me see him please." Minseok said frowning at the camera. Yixing sighed and moved to the front camera on his tablet was facing Chanyeols sleeping form. He was covered with a blanket and when Minseok got a closer look he snapped.

"Why the hell is he strapped to the bed!?" He yelled shocking Yixing and causing him to almost drop his tablet onto the floor.

"Suicide watch recommends it Minseok. You know that more than anyone. Chanyeol hasn't woken up to tell us whether he meant to kill himself. And until he does the restraints are mandatory."

"Tell me what happens to him please Xing?"

"I don't know everything all I know is his friends Jongin and Taemin went to the apartment because he missed school and wasn't answering his phone. When he wouldn't open the door they unlocked the door, went in and found him passed out in the bathroom. They called an ambulance when they found the pill bottle almost empty. The E.R doctors pumped his stomach, called me and admitted him to my floor of the hospital. He isn't 18 yet so they thought he'd feel more comfortable on the pediatric floor. The only condition he had was that I make sure to restrain him onto the bed in case he tries again. Now I'm waiting. I've had enough time to do my rounds, get breakfast and video call you. If he doesn't wake up by tonight they want to do an MRI and see if everything is okay with his brain."

"Okay, okay I'll be home within the next week. I need to work something out with Kris and then I'll leave. Tell Luhan and Sehun not to say anything I want it to be a surprise."

"Minseok why'd you leave him in the first place? I know part of it was because you love him more than you should, and I can tell being away from him is killing you. You care about him more than you show. Why did you leave him?" Yixing asked as he watched the man on the screen frown even more. He knew he was only with Kris because he wanted something other than Chanyeol to feel alive and cared for. He also knew that Kris was only with Minseok because Tao had moved to Seoul without him. All because Kris wasn't ready to move away from his home unlike Tao, who got away as soon as he got his residency at the hospital. He just didn't know why he left one of those things behind to gain the other. At first, he expected Minseok to just ignore is questions because everything was quiet until he heard a sigh.

"I raised him Yixing, and I fell in love with him. Do you not realize how disgusting I felt to fall in love with a boy I was entrusted to take care of him as a parent?" Minseok said leaning back in the coffee shop chair and looking up. "I had to leave before I did something I would regret. I didn't want to hurt him like this. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You were worried you wouldn't be able to hold, back weren't you?"

"He had just started going through puberty. All the questions he started asking and the things he would do that was innocent to him, but to me weren't it got to be too much. I left, and he lost his virginity at 14 to some boys 2 years older than him while they were high out of their minds. I did that to him Yixing. His first time with a boy should have been better than that. Maybe if it had only been the one boy, but two. One right after the other, taking turns like they weren't hurting him." Yixing saw the tear that fell from Minseoks eye before silence fell between them. It was like the people in the café could tell he was in pain because even they were silent.

"Minseok," Yixing whispered as he watched his friend fight the battle he has been going through for the past few years. The battle he caused by leaving. Even if it was for the right reasons.

"I'll be back this weekend okay," Minseok said whipping the tears away. "P... Please take care of him until then?" once Yixing nodded Minseok ended the call and everything went silent.

The only thing that was heard in the room was the machines beeping to make sure Chanyeol was okay. He was still breathing, and his heart was doing fine. Yixing moved his chair a little closer to the bed and laid his hand over Chanyeols.

"I don't know if you did this on purpose or if you were just trying to sleep. I need you to be okay Yeol. Minseok will never be the same if you aren't. I know that he left and how you felt when he left, but I hope you can forgive him and you both can help each other heal." Yixing said laying back in his chair and just watched as Chanyeols chest went up and down.

** 4 Hours Later **

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them when he saw the bright light. He was about to voice out his discomfort when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Chanyeol you're finally awake." the person said, and he recognized him as Yixing. "I was so worried we had lost you for good."

"Y... Yixing-Ge, where am I?" he croaked and finally opened his eyes to show the boring white walls of the hospital he knew too well.

"You overdosed on the sleeping pills I gave you a few months ago. Your friends called the police and they brought you here." Yixing said moving to give him a glass of water.

"I... I overdosed. I only took two pills though." Chanyeol said as he finished the water and looked at Yixing in horror.

"Chanyeol the E.R doctors pumped over 16 pills from your stomach. That was enough to make you pass out and if your friends hadn't had found you when they did you would've died. I know you know how dangerous that could be."

"I know, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted to sleep. I don't remember anything after taking the two. Did I really overdose?"

"Yes, Chanyeol. The doctor put you on suicide watch. They let me take the restraints off about an hour ago to make sure your arms didn't bruise."

"I didn't try to kill myself Yixing! I promise you I didn't." Yixing leaned over and hugged Chanyeol as best as he could. He only pulled away when the head doctor came into the room with a nurse.

"Dr. Zhang I was notified that the suicide boy is awake. Did you talk to him?"

"Yes sir, I did, and he doesn't remember taking more than two of the pills. Meaning he didn't try to commit suicide and should be allowed to stay off the restraints and off the suicide watch."

"Okay good. Now mister Park will be able to leave in a few days if the tests come back okay. Keep me updated please."

"Yes, sir," Yixing said as the nurse set up another IV bag and then leaving the room. He looked at Chanyeol and sighed. "Listen to me Chanyeol, your release is going to have some conditions okay," Yixing said moving to sit on the bed next to him. Chanyeol nodded and looked down at his arms.

"Number 1, you will come to the hospital with your guardian once a week starting Monday and be checked for any self-harming signs. That means the cutting." Chanyeol looked up at Yixing in pain, but he could tell that Chanyeol was silently asking for help and he was going to give it to him any way he could. 'How long have you been cutting?"

"March, of 2016. I was crying and laying in the bathroom when I scratched my leg on something and after that, I just kept hurting myself. I couldn't control it."

"Okay, okay we will come up with ways to help you okay. Number 2, I am going to give you a different sleeping pill and an anxiety pill and no matter what you only take one of each. Luhan is going to stop by every night to count them. I trust you, but I need to make sure everyone trusts you. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No sir, I promise I didn't do this on purpose."

"I know, I know Yeol. Step number three Sehun or Junmyeon are going to make you lunch that I want you to take to school. At least for a little bit. And lastly, step number four no more drinking or drugs okay. You don't need them. You're so smart and have so much potential you don't need it. Will you please try to stop? Please, Chanyeol." Yixing said making Chanyeol look at him and he saw the way Chanyeols eyes glazed over with tears.

"I... I'm not worthless! I promise I'm not." He cried into Yixing's chest as Yixing held him tight.

"I know sweetie. I promise you we all know that."

"W... Why doesn't a... anyone want me?" he cried trying to control his sobs and failing. "My p... parents didn't want me. M... Minseok didn't want me e... either." Chanyeol cried. "I... I'm not w... worthless. Why... why don't they want me." Yixing just sat there and hugged the crying boy. He knew why Minseok left and it wants his place to tell Chanyeol. He couldn't speak about his parents even though his mother was his step sister. She had left and had more children with the same man and they never looked back or even tried to reach out to Chanyeol. He could never forgive that. He will be the first to admit that he didn't get to spend as much time as possible with him and he had let school and work get in the way, but he never thought that Chanyeol would feel this abandoned.

"I promise sweetie. You are not worthless. We will show you that for the rest of our lives to make up for this. I am so sorry."

Chanyeol eventually fell asleep but refused to let go of Yixing and Yixing couldn't help but want to stay with him.

** End of Chapter 3 **

** Answers **

**1\. Chanyeol doesn't have an eating disorder, but because of his fast metabolism and the fact that he doesn't eat as much as he needs to he doesn't gain any weight and then since he is in basketball he stays the same.**

**2\. Junmyeon owns 45% of Minseoks coffee shop and works as a waiter while he lets Sehun run the shop.**

**3\. Kris and Tao are on a break. Tao moved to Seoul to get away from his family while Kris doesn't want to leave China just yet. Kris and Minseok only sleep together. Neither has a feeling for the other at all.**

**4\. Yixing's father married Chanyeols mothers mother when they were both kids and they lived next door to Minseok and his family. Yixing was in medical school when his sister left Chanyeol with Minseok and took off to the states. He has always been there for Chanyeol, but with work, he didn't realize that he was depressed or lonely.**

**5\. Yixing lives with his lover since high school Jongdae which will be introduced soon.**

**6\. Chanyeol has his mother and father on Facebook. The reason he went out with Taemin and Jongin in the first place is that he found out they are having their fourth not counting him together.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! I do apologize for my misspelling and my grammar errors!


End file.
